


Let's Rob A Bank!

by endlessVelocity



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Multi, also yes coomer and bubby are gay, god the bank heist stream gave us so much good content, they arent super detailed or long but they are there so, uuuh warnings for brief description of violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessVelocity/pseuds/endlessVelocity
Summary: The science team rob a bank. It, predictably, doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	Let's Rob A Bank!

**Author's Note:**

> More frenmy because i have frenmy brain worms and this idea wouldnt leave my head till i did something with it

The bank heist starts off fairly well, all things considered. There are next to no civilians in sight on the street or inside and the bank tellers are more than willing to cooperate once Bubby pulls out The Big One, aiming it directly at them. Gordon is actually, for once, feeling confident that the plan will go off without too many hitches, his nerves soothed.

He doesn't know how they got to this point, really. When he was delirious from blood loss back in Black Mesa a bank heist had seemed like the perfect idea. Him and the science team worked well together and they were lethal when they wanted to be. It only made sense that they'd move onto bigger things once they got out, especially since they were technically already wanted criminals for wiping out the US military and Black Mesa was no longer active to pay their wages. Bubby had been the one to bring it up again, that glint in his eyes that Gordon now knew spelled crime and arson, but Coomer was the one to actually start organising things. He found Darnold again who was, worryingly, enthusiastic about the whole idea and it just spiralled from there.

Not that Gordon was complaining. Life after Black Mesa had been comfortable but ultimately a little boring after the shit they had to go through. He knows that hoping for a fight, itching to get out and just do something like that again isn't exactly healthy. He knows he should probably go to a therapist, hell, the whole science team probably needs to see a therapist. That's something they'll need to sort out later, Gordon thinks, but for now they have eachother and that's enough.

Gunshots from out front grab his attention and he curses, hurriedly leaving Tommy and Benry to keep an eye on the drill whilst he cocks his gun. What he runs out into is a nightmare.

Bubby and Coomer are backed up to the doorway, using it as a bottleneck to keep the cops from closing in on them. Gordon can see the red and blue lights glaring through the windows, sirens screeching in the distance as presumably more cops close in on their location.

"Holy shit, what happened?!" He ducks to the side to avoid a spray of bullets and opens fire back without looking. Bubby grumbles under his breath, looking sharply at him.

"Fuckin' civilian called the cops is what happened! We let the tellers go when they started open firing and we couldn't hold up anymore." More bullets splinter the wooden door frame and walls, causing them to duck back around the corner to avoid getting hit with shrapnel. Gordon tugs once, twice on his ponytail and tries to calm down. Coomer puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezes, before stepping protectivly in front of him.

"Gordon, I need you to go and clear the back door. Take Benry with you just in case, me and Bubby will make sure they don't make it past this point." He grins encouragingly over his shoulder at Gordon and Bubby mimics it with just a little extra menace.

"You don't have to worry, there's no way they can beat me!" Gordon feels a smile tug at his lips.

"Yeah! You guys got this! I'll let you know when we're heading out." He waits for their confirmation then runs back down the hallway toward the vault.

Benry is pacing anxiously whilst Tommy stands by, clenching his hands around the handle of his gun. They both reflexively point their weapons at Gordon when they hear him running down the hall but lower them immediately in relief when they see him.

"What's happening out there man? Heard guns 'n' shit, me an-Tommy and me were getting worried bro." They glare at him briefly before turning away and starting to pace again. Tommy eyes them worriedly but gives Benry their space, knowing that they need it in this kind of situation.

"It's all fine, Coomer and Bubby have it under control," They all flinch at the sound of yelling and more gunfire, "Totally under control!"

"Are you alright Mr.Freeman?" Tommy reaches out and catches Gordon's arm, very obviously worried. Benry stops their pacing as well to give him a half hearted glare. Their form is wavering around the edges, fading in and out of static, spiking out in some places every now and then. Their jaw is clenched. Tommy doesn't look much better, face pale and eyes hiding a frantic worry, hands shaking minutely where they grip Gordon.

He takes a breath, collects his thoughts. Remembers dozens of times in Black Mesa just like this, where they were trapped and quietly terrified. He can't fall apart now, not when they need him. 

"I'll be alright Tommy, thanks." He forces a smile, hoping it doesn't look as strained as it feels. Both Tommy and Benry don't look convinced but they back off for now. It's not the time for opening up about trauma.

"Benry, we need to clear the back entrance for the getaway. You good to stay here with the drill Tommy?" Hesitation flickers briefly across his face but Tommy nods, determind. Gordon almost goes to ask him if he's sure but more yelling makes up his mind for him. They don't have much time.

With a wave over his shoulder, he strides past the vault toward the back of the building, Benry close on his heels. Worryingly, they're silent which Gordon has come to learn means they're anxious and trying very hard not to lose their human form. He glances back at them but can't catch their eye from how deeply their head is tilted to stare at the floor. They've only been like this a handful of times around the team, so few that Gordon isn't exactly sure how to help.

They stop at the back door and check their guns are fully loaded and ready. 

"We got this man! There ain't no way a couple of bootlickers are gonna take down the science team." It's all bluster, fake confidance but it does the trick for now. Benry finally looks at him and manages a grin, albeit a slightly strained one. 

"Count of three, ok? One, two, three!" Gordon kicks the door open and Benry shoots out at inhuman speeds, firing into the small group of cops standing at the entrance of the back alley. Chaos erupts as they fumble to shoot back and take cover, Gordon taking the opportunity to run out and duck behind a dumpster. Benry joins him moments later. They both share a slightly manic look, grins nervous and wide before peeking up and opening fire together.

Their coms crackle to life, startling them both. Tommy's voice comes through the static.

"The vault is open now everyone! I can cover you and Dr.Coomer, Dr.Bubby, on your way out." Benry lets out a whoop and starts laughing, Gordon letting out his own relieved chuckle. They're in the home stretch now.

Time starts passing quickly. He covers for Coomer and Bubby as they duck in and out of the bank, unloading bags into the alleyway and Benry transporting them to the van hidden just around a bend further back. The cops don't even pose that much of a problem, being more of an annoyance to Gordon than anything else. Things are going far too well for it to last.

It all starts falling apart when Bubby runs out of the bank, no bag in his hands and a frantic look on his face. He slides down next to Gordon behind the dumpster, breathing heavily.

"They cut off the vault. Couldn't get past them on my own." Gordon curses under his breath, waving at Benry when they peek around the corner to let them know they're done.

"Ok, lets get the hell out of here then." He presses a finger to the com in his ear, speaking into the microphone, "Tommy, you ok in there? We're done here, you need help getting out?" When there's no answer Gordon feels his heart rate pick up. He looks over at Bubby who shrugs and frowns.

"Tommy? Are you there?"

"Mr.Freeman!" It cuts in quickly, static crackling sharply. There's panic in his voice.

"Mr.Freeman I-Gordon! Gordon I need help, I ca-" He's cut off by a deafening blast of gunfire that has Gordon reeling even hearing through the coms. He's about to reply, ask where Tommy is when Tommy _howls_ in pain, so loudly that he can be heard above the gunfire.

Gordon's blood runs cold. He's vaguely aware of the rest of the team shouting down the coms too but his feet are already moving before his mind can catch up. He sprints back into the building, practically throwing himself against the door and slamming it right into the face of a cop on the other side, who promptly slumps down against the wall. 

"Tommy! Tommy answer me!" His voice rises and cracks, panic seeping into his tone, "Where are you man!?"

He rounds the corner at the same time three cops come from the other direction. They all stare at eachother for a moment, the seconds dragging longer until Gordon rushes forward. He slams the butt of his gun down onto one of their heads, spinning and punching another with the full weight of his metal prosthetic, feeling more than hearing their nose break under the force. The third grapples him from behind, an arm wrapped around his neck but he slams himself into the wall, until the cop's grip loosens and he can throw the guy off.

Not even bothering to check if they're still concious enough to follow him, he storms past and into the vault, pointedly ignoring the blood on the floor. The smell still makes him nauseous.

"Gordon?" Hidden behind the vault door is Tommy, clutching desperately at his leg. There's a lot of blood, soaking into his clothes and starting to pool on the floor and Gordon can't look away. His ears are ringing as he kneels next to Tommy and tugs his hands away as gently as he can to take a look at the wound.

"It's not bad. You'll be ok." He isn't sure if who he's trying to reassure. It's true, the wound isn't all that bad compared to some of the ones they'd sustained before but it's still a bullet hole in Tommy's leg. It's still a cause for worry.

Benry bursts in seconds later, out of breath and looking decidedly not solid. Inhuman eyes catch sight of Tommy and they narrow in anger.

"Bastards!" They turn their gaze onto Gordon suddenly, " _You_! Don't just-you can't go running-not cool at all-had me fucking worried out there-I almost-Coomer freaked out-I-" They cut themselves off with a shuddering breath, going even fuzzier around the edges. Gordon takes all his worry and packs it in a neat little box to deal with later. He's the most composed out of them all right now so he has to take charge to keep them safe.

"Benry, take Tommy to the van. Get Bubby to cover you. I'll cover you from behind." Tommy grits his teeth, shifting and getting ready to argue but Benry is already hefting him up onto their back.

"You better be right behind us Gordon." It's barely more than a growl but he hears it loud and clear. 

Benry takes off down the hallway, already talking to Bubby through the coms and trying to soothe Tommy with his SweetVoice at the same time. It almost makes Gordon smile at how much care they're showing but he turns his attention to the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. 

He's angry. Probably more angry then he should be, considering it was always a possibility that one of them would get shot whilst robbing a bank but he doesn't consider that right now. One of his friends got hurt and he is _mad_.

After that things get a little blurry. He's aware of yelling and punching and gunfire but it comes to him like it's through a veil of water, muffled and distorted. The adrenaline is practically singing through his veins and he can't feel any of the hits that the cops manage to land on him. Vaguely, Gordon's aware he should be backing up, getting back to the van but he's been angry at a lot of things for a very long time and he just can't seem to stop.

It's not until a hand grabs roughly at his shoulder and tugs him backward, SweetVoice taking over his senses, that he becomes fully aware again. Benry is seething, it's easy to see as they shove Gordon in front of them and rush them both outside, shoulders tense. It takes seconds to secure everything and then they're off, speeding down the road taking backstreets to lose the cops tailing them.

Nobody says a word until they've switched cars (to lose their wanted level as Coomer puts it) and they're far enough away to be relatively safe. 

"I don't think we should do anymore bank heists again soon, my friends." Gordon finally looks up from his busted prosthetic (why the hell had he let it get this damaged in his anger?) to look at Coomer. Him and Bubby are holding hands so tightly over the gearstick that their knuckles are practically white. Benry grumbles out an agreement and so does Tommy. They all lapse into silence again.

Gordon looks at Tommy over Benry's head. He has his head leaning against the window, one hand clutching at his trouser leg and the other holding onto Benry's sleeve loosely. He looks tired. Guilt building in his throat, Gordon shifts his gaze to Benry. They're far more solid than before but the edges of their figure are still a little fuzzy. They keep clenching and unclenching their fists in their lap, gaze trained directly ahead. 

Taking a shaky breath, he tries to keep his own hands shaking to a minimum as he reaches out to grab one of Benry's. They look at him sharply and the sudden movement draws Tommy' attention too. Gordon looks at them both, meeting their eyes.

"M sorry. For back there." He opens his mouth to say more but Tommy cuts him off by reaching over and gripping his shoulder. He also reaches out and takes Benry's free hand in his other.

"We can talk about it later." Tommy offers a small, tired smile and Gordon slumps in his seat in relief. A squeeze catches his attention and he looks up to see Benry looking at him. They don't say anything but they keep squeezing his hand in theirs until Gordon squeezes back. Then they lean themselves gently onto Tommy and go practically boneless in their seat.

"You three rest up. We'll wake you when we get back home." Bubby's voice is soft for once and he doesn't take his eyes off the road but Gordon knows he cares. He closes his eyes, gripping tightly onto Benry's hand and leaning into Tommy's touch. They're all alive and that's all that matters to him right now.


End file.
